legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Strike Goes Grocery Shopping- A Comedy Fanfic written by BazingaBatman189
Description- I just loved the Scenarios where the gang went grocery shopping! This will be a hilarious parody of it, and it won't be exactly like it, but it will be very similar. Get ready for a very crazy short story! This story will take place AFTER the events of SSC, a few years after. This will be a parody of Organization XIII Goes Grocery Shopping from Kingdom Hearts. BTW, Lizzy helped with the idea of this! A week earlier... Stream is standing in the grocery store with Skye, Aurora, Spark, and Luna. "Alright guys. It's time to go grocery shopping! Skye for you: Toilet paper, Hair gel for Zephyr, Meadow Fresh Deoderant for Leaf, and lettuce. One more thing, DON'T SPEND ALL OF IT ON COOKIES. For Aurora: Cornflakes, tomato soup, brownie ingredients. Oh, and Blaze wanted a bunny... Don't ask why. For Spark: A comic book for Zephyr, action figures for Shadow, and for some reason, Leaf wanted lightbulbs. Please don't ask why. Oh, and Luna: Lollipops for Glacieus, that sugar rushed tyke, a water pistol, and a laser pointer. Meet back here in an hour." They all left. One hour later, everyone was back. "Alright! Let's see what everyone has!" Stream looks at Skye's stuff. "Skye, this is not Meadow Fresh Deodarant, this is a knife." "We needed knives!" "That is a cleaver." "I like cleavers!" "The hair gel?" "Got it!" "And the toilet paper and lettuce?" "(Crap I forgot!) Um... The store was out of all that... Yeah." Stream's face: -_-. "Moving on. Good good, you have everything Aurora. But um... Where's the bunny?" "You don't wanna know about the bunny." Stream's face: -_-. "Anyway... Spark, what the heck is that? I see the action figures and the lightbulbs... But where are the comic books?" "You don't want to know..." "I see... And Luna, where is all of your stuff?" "There was a bug... You don't want to know about the rest..." The next week, Stream was in the car with the guys and Aurora. "Okay, time to shop! Aurora, stay in the car." "But why?" Blaze spoke up. "Because the last time you went, furry things DIED." Zephyr, Shadow, Blaze, Leaf, and Glacieus went out of their car. Stream sent them to go pick up a few things at the grocery store. Even though everything was over, they still had missions from time to time, and they needed to stock up on supplies for their next one. "Okay, the grocery list is as follows..." said Zephyr as they walked into the store. "Page One: Orange Juice, milk, cheese, eggs, tuna, chocolate. Page Two: Paper Towels, glue, hair ties, bottled water, bandages, medicine... Oh, I didn't see that last one. Stream's hand writing is a little hard to read. M..A...K...E... MAKEUP?!" The guys' faces: O_o. "AHHH!!!" they screamed. "Alright. Page one. All of us. Mad cool," said Leaf as he pushed Shadow, Blaze, and Glacieus towards the Produce Section. Zephy's face: -_-. "I hate you all..." The rest of the guys were standing around in the section. "Zephie's one to talk. His handwriting totally bites. "Groceries" looks like "Grocones"," said Glacieus. "Grocones, that's Spanish for "Balls"," snickered Leaf. "That's "Cahones", idiot," said Blaze. "Blaze, how would you know that?" asked Shadow. "I have no idea what goes on in Blazie's mind. Now get me one of these, will ya?" Glacieus tosses a slip of paper towards Shadow and the rest leave. "What's this?" Shadow looks at the paper. The piece of paper says "Rubber chicken." "What the heck?" Meanwhile, Zephyr is sulking about looking for the makeup. "Dear Celeste... Strike me dead where I stand." At that time, Shadow looks around for the rubber chickens. He spots them. "They come in SIZES?!" Meanwhile, the rest of the guys are randomly standing around the grocery aisle. For some reason, Aurora randomly appears and accidently spills liquid and leaves. Leaf waves to her and goes towards her, but slips into a random food aisle. "Oh my grocones." Zephyr is seen again looking around the makeup aisle. There are tons of different kinds of makeup and colors to choose from. "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COLORS?! WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO TELL ME?!" Blaze, Glacieus, and Leaf are seen again. They are pushing around a shopping cart, and Glacieus is eating a lollipop. "Uh Glacieus? Where did the chocolate go?" asked Blaze. " I ate it all." Blaze: -_- "Anyway, I think we're pretty much done here," said Leaf. Suddenly a dark aura appears behind them. A dark Zephyr appears with glowing yellow eyes. "GET. OVER. HERE." They all turn around and the darkness drags them towards the makeup aisle. Zephyr reverts back to normal, and they all have swirly things in their eyes. "How the heck do you put this stuff on?!" "What is this?!" "Does this clear butt rashes?" "Let's just pick a random color!" said Zephyr. He grabs a blue eyeshadow. "Oh blue is SO over man!" said Blaze. They all stare at him. "I'm losing my manliness." They pick random things of makeup and put it in the cart. At the checkout line, for some reason Zephyr has to pay since he has all the money. Realization hits him when he realizes that HE has to pay for the MAKEUP. "One word out of this and you're dead..." says Zephyr. The lady at the cashier stares at him. She scans the makeup. "Sorry sir, the prices here aren't coming up." "I'm sorry, what?!" "I'm sorry, but the barcode on these packs of makeup are damaged. Let me do a price check." "Dear Celeste..." The lady goes over to the intercom. "Can I get a price check on the Girly Girl Pink Collection? Quiet package." Blaze snorts. Leaf giggles. "Heh, Zephie's got a quiet package," said Glacieus. "I heard that, and I'm killing you ALL." "Deluxe edition, easy application, pearl tint-" "Here's 10000 gold! KEEP THE CHANGE." "Makeup." The work is heard everywhere. Everyone nearby stares at Zephyr. "YES! I ZEPHYR LUMIERE, MAIN CHARACTER OF STAR STRIKE CHRONICLES, MALE LEAD, LEADER OF STAR STRIKE, COMMANDER OF LUMIERE INC, AND LOVE INTEREST OF SKYE HIKARI, AM BUYING MAKEUP! LITTLE THINGS THAT GIRLS USE BUT DON'T NEED, FOR ME AND MY MANLINESS TO COMPREHEND, MAKEUP! LET'S SAY IT SOME MORE, MAKE UP, MAKE UP, MAKE UP, MAKEUP!" He huffs and puffs and breaks down. "There goes a broken dude..." Says Blaze. They all leave, amused. Zephyr is broken down. "Hey wait a sec! Aren't we forgetting someone?" Shadow is seen by the rubber chickens again. "THEY COME IN FLAVORS?!" Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Fanfiction Category:Star Strike Category:Humor